Work in Progress
by darxhart
Summary: Basically a 'new' Willow/Kennedy centered story. Sort of a different take on 'life after'. Lots of Faith too. New town, new story. Rated M for probably later content.


A pale, deceivingly delicate hand idly played with deep brown hair, a gentle breeze bringing with it the smell of rain. The sky was still bright, though, and the women on the porch swing were too comfortable to be bothered.

Willow watched a squirrel dancing through the limbs of a tree, her mind wandering.

"Will?" Kennedy prodded, from her position laying beside the witch.

"Hm?"

"Earth to Willow." Kennedy sat up, looking into just focusing green eyes. "Did you hear me? I'm gonna start with the cemetery on Southern, then work my way back, so I'm heading out early today."

Willow's face registered her surprise, before she calmed slightly and started, "Are you sure-"

"Willow, we've been over this," Kennedy broke in, standing abruptly, "I'm a slayer, remember? It's not like I've never patrolled. Hell, I helped save the world. Twice. Give me some credit."

Willow grabbed her hand as she went to leave, emerald eyes wide.

"I didn't mean it like that. Wait, it's still light out."

Kennedy raised an eyebrow at her, replying, "I'm just getting the phone; chill, Will."

"Oh, I- I didn't hear it." Willow half stated, half asked, finally noticing it's ring.

Kennedy turned back, slipping her hand from Willow's to rest on her hip.

"Are you okay?"

Willow smiled at her, "I'm fine, just tired."

By now the phone was silent, and Kennedy sat back down with a sigh. Minutes ticked by as they watched the sun setting behind gray clouds. She finally stated, accusingly, "You didn't worry about Buffy like this, I'd bet."

Willow looked at her, caught off guard. She hadn't realized how much Kennedy may be comparing herself to their seemingly invincible leader. Despite their obvious differences, there was an underlying strength in both of them. It was what had drawn her to each of them, and it had nothing to do with their slayer abilities.

"I worry about Buffy, but... she's Buffy. I've known her for long enough to know worrying over her will get me no where. I love Buffy, but other people's concern isn't a main priority for her. Also, you've never patrolled alone," Willow gently pointed out, "This is new territory for both of us."

"Will, I'll be fine, I swear. You're not getting rid of me that easy." Kennedy teased, trailing a finger down Willow's goose-bumped arm.

Willow smiled at her and shivered.

"Cold?" Kennedy frowned. She pulled her girlfriend with her as she stood, arms wrapping around the witch's waist. Willow smiled lightly before Kennedy kissed her, trying to quell her fears.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Rosenburg, so you're just gonna have to get used to the idea of having me around for awhile."

Willow's hands rested on her lovers arms, and she pouted, "Just awhile?"

"Just until a newer version comes out. 'Slayer, 3.0- now with laser beam eyes'." Willow laughed, and Kennedy cherished the sound. She looked at the darkening sky, and ad added, "Come inside with me."

Willow allowed herself to be led by the hand all the way to their room.

* * *

"Shit!" Kennedy swore, stake flying out of her hand as she hit the dirt. She'd landed on her back, and, despite a pain in her shoulder, she felt fine. Seeing the sickly looking smaller vampire approaching from one side, the oversized linebacker from the other, she rolled, trying to grab the stake.

A boot crushed down on her wrist, and she yelped as something popped. Grabbing the huge foot with her other hand, she yanked upward, forcing it off her. As the the behemoth in the jersey stumbled, she jumped up to block the fist of the smaller vamp. Forcing him back, she just managed to pick up her stake when Jersey grabbed her. He was strong but slow. She kicked his knee as he held her up before him, and heard a satisfying crunch. He roared, dropping her and falling over.

Little guy was looking slightly scared as he came at her, and rightly so. She made quick work of him, then finished his hulking friend.

"See, Will? Easy." She stated, spitting out blood, and cradling her wrist. She put her stake in her sleeve and started home.

Soo. I recently found this while going through some old notebooks. I don't even know if Buffy fanfiction is still widely read/written, but I figured I'd upload this for the hell of it. I have more written, but figure I'll see how this goes over first. I know it wasn't much of a first chapter. Consider it a preview, if you will.


End file.
